Peace and Smile: In ceremony
by DaisyDaisuki
Summary: the GazettE, Alice Nine, SuG, ViViD dipaksa untuk menjadi petugas upacara hasilnya: HANCUR! bagaimanakah perjuangan mereka? simak kisahnya!


Disclaimer: the GazettE, ViViD, SuG, Versailles, Meev Cuma punya PSC. Exist Trace punya sapa aye lupa *dibantai* Kalo saya bernani nge-klaim... Dibunuhin fans-nya dong TTATT

Warning: Typos, OOC

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

SMP Peace Smile, sesuai namanya adalah sebuah SMP yang penuh dengan kedamaian dan senyuman. Disebuah kelas berlabel kelas IX-E, duduklah seorang pemuda ganteng, berbibir sekseh, berpaha mulus, dan berambut cokelat muda yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uruha. Uruha duduk termenung di bangkunya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas gelisah.

"Uru? Kenapa kamu?" tanya Awowi-coret- Aoi, sahabat dekat se-band Uruha.

"Ngga papa Awo.. Aku ngerasa bakal ada sesuatu yang buruk bakal terjadi.." Jawab Uruha sambil menopang dagunya.

"Hei, hei! Jangan menopang dagu begitu dong.. dasar.." Omel Aoi sambil menarik tangan Uruha.

"Ahaha, maaf." Balas yang diomeli.

**-PING PONG!-**

**["Kepada para siswa kelas IX-E diharap segera datang ke ruangan Bapak Kamijo untuk menerima amanat penting, terima kasih."]**

Seluruh anak kelas IX-E yang hanya berisi 30 siswa dari 50 *buset banyak desu* (karena yang lain absen) langsung menatap sinis speaker. Si speaker tak bersalah Cuma bisa merinding disco. Akhirnya dengan satu helaan nafas berjamaah (?) mereka bersama-sama berjalan menuju ruangan bapak Kamijo, alias guru Musik.

"Bentar-bentar, Rei.." Panggil Reno dengan muka sedkit horror.

"Ng? apa Ren?"

"Itu bentar.. Ruang music kan ngga lebih gede dari kelas kita. Muat gat uh anak sekelas gini dimasukin?" Tanya Reno dengan muka aneh.

**-krik-**

"Bener juga kata Reno. Jurus pindang maut dong ntar." Komentar Ipeh *IV* akhirnya sambil ngangkat-ngangkat barbel.

"Wah, yaudah! Kalo gitu jangan semua dong D:" usul Yuji.

"Iya, mending lima anak aja.. masing-masing wakil dari kita!" timpal Masato.

"Yaudah, gue kan ketua kelasnya, jadi gue yang nentuin!" seru Reitong semangat.

"OSH!" balas yang laen.

"Yak! Yang ikut ke ruang music itu gue, Reno, Takeru, Mpon, ma yang normal di sini sapa?"

"Nao! Nao masih normal ga sedeng kayak kita!" Seru Uruha rusuh.

"Yadah, Nao ikut! X3" tunjuk Reita dengan semangat '11 (?)

**-Music Room-**

"Ada apa manggil kami bapak?" tanya Reita.

"Ah, begini~ karena semua petugas upacara IX-A lebih tepatnya semua siswa IX-A absen berjamaah akibat keracunan sushi, jadi kalian IX-E harus bertanggung jawab." Jawab Kamijo dengan innocent-nya.

"WHAT? BAPAK! Bapak ngga bisa begitu dong! =3=" Seru Mpon histers.

"Iye papi (?)! Apa hubungannya sama kita coba =_=" sahut IV ga terima.

"Bah, kalian ini ma saga ngerti juga sih? kalian kan ngga pernah jadi petugas. Bolos berjamaah lah, keracunan lah, apa lah! Masa tiap Senen kalian ngga masuk? Mau dibawa kemanaaa coba muka saya sebagai kaur kesiswaan di depan Nyai Hizaki (kepala sekola) yang cantik jelita tiada tara? Kalian tidak tahu ya bapak ini berusaha agar kalian-"

.

.

.

**20 menit kemudian…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Begitulah alasannya! Kalian ini harus mau jadi petugas minggu depan! awas kalo ga! Bapak tidak mau tahu! Bapak maunya tempe! Eh, salah. Pokoknya kalian bagi tugas. Kalo ga mau yauda, saya suru kuras WC lante 3!" Kata Kamijo menyelesaikan pidatonya.

Eh dasar emang anak-anak bejat, tidak berbakti sementara Pak Kamijo asyik pidato memuji-muji BuPak *dibakar* Hizaki, mereka malah ngorok ria.

"HOI! AYO KURAS WC LANTE TIGA SONO!" seru Kamijo.

Suara yang memang sudah keras, dilengkapi dengan megaphone keluaran Toa (?) mampu membangunkan mereka. Ajaibnya juga, mendengar keyword 'WC Lante 3' semuanya langsung bangun dan dalam posisi siap menyetujui apa yang Pak Kamijo minta. Mereka berpikir lebih baik jadi petugas upacara aja deh daripada suru bersiin dan nguras WC lante 3 yang terkenal dengan keangkerannya, kebusukannya, kebecekannya, dan kebauannya. Wah, lengkap lho, sama kayak WC SD author dulu *gadayangtanya*.

**Classroom**

"Yaudah, Rei! Bagi tugas gih! Lu kan ketua kelasnya!" Sahut Ruki sambil munch-munch Poky.

"Eh, Chibi innocent! Kalo gw yang bagi ntar pada protes lagi =A=a." protes Reita selaku ketua kelas.

"Yah… Yauda, kita ga bakal protes deh.." Ucap Shin malas.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Reita menyuruh sekertaris kelas dalam kasus (?) ini adalah Aoi yang berjalan ke depan kelas sambil mengumpat-umpat tidak jelas. IX-E memang tidak pernah memiliki sekertaris kelas tetap. Jadi siapapun yang ditunjuk Reita harus bersedia menjalankan amanat mulia (?) ini.

**PETUGAS UPACARAN KELAS IX-E**

"AWOWI! AWOOO! YAOWO AWOOO!" seru Uruha heboh

"U, ukh apa bebh? Berisik amat.." balas Aoi.

"Kok uPACARAN sih?.. Bukanya upacara ya?" tanya Uruha polos-polos innocent.

"EH iya! Gomen." Ucap Aoi malu. Diulanginya menulis di papan.

**PETUGAS UPACARA KELAS IX-E**

**Pemimpin Upacara: Reita**

**Protokol/MC: Ruki**

**Pemegang Pancasila: Reno**

**Pembaca UUD: Shin**

**Paskibraka (6): Tora, Saga, Hiroto (Regu utama), Aoi, Shinpei,Uruha, IV,Kai Ryouga**

**Pemimpin Regu: Chiyu**

**Dirijen: Ko-Ki**

**Pembaca Doa: Takeru**

**Paduan suara: SISANYA**

"YE! Gw ga kena!" Seru Yuji dan Masato.

"Enak aja == anak Alice Nine sama SuG yang ngga kebagian tugas utama gue suruh patroli! Awas sampe ada anak yang ngga tertib!" Kata Reita.

"huhuhuhu Leader jelekkk! Leader jahat atuh!" ejek Yuji mewek.

"Udah ah, daripada suru bersih-bersih WC?" kata Maatan menenangkan.

"Hiks, hiks.. Ueee bebebhh gituuu.. Iya de.. Hiks hiks.." Ok, Yuji bener-bener OOC ==.

.

.

.

Setelah pembagian tugas yang membuat mereka meneriakan lagu 'playboy'-nya 7Icon *lebe*, mereka segera latihan untuk hari senin yang akan datang dalam waktu 3 hari lagi….

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Bercanda ding *dirajam*.

.

.

.

**Tiga Hari kemudian..**

Sekarang semua murid SMP Peace Smile sedang berkumpul di lapangan tengah. Tampak Chiyu, Yuji, Masato dan Nao mengatur barisan kelas VII-IX. Mereka sih enjoy aja. Toh mereka yang paling tua, jadi ngga masalah buat sungkan dan segalanya. Wait, kalo ada yang tanya Shou lagi mojok maen DS tuh *tunjuk2 mahluk ganteng di pojok lapangan*

"SHOU! SINI LO! AYO BARIS!" Seru Chiyu murka.

"Eh, mangap bang lagi asik! YAELA! KALAH! TTATT"

"Bah karma tuh." Kata Chiyu sambil menyeret Shou masuk barisan.

"psst, Reitong! Pembina hari ini sapa? Yang mulia Hizaki ato Kamijo?" tanya seorang siswi pada Reita.

"Oh, Mally ya. Yang Mulia, Yang terhormat Bapak Kamijo Ssi. S.H, S Teler, S jeruk." Jawab Reita.

"Oh.. Wah, Naoto, Jyou, ngga bisa kabur nih." Kata Mally pada dua teman di belakangnya.

"Yaudah, mau gimana lagi. Om Kamijo kalo ngamuk toa keluaran mana aja (?) di keluarin =_=." Timpak Miko yang ada di belakang Jyou.

"Yah om Kamijo ih ngga asik =3=." Sahut Omi yang asyik benerin piercing-nya.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"HATCHIII!"

"Lho, kenapa Pak Kamijo? Flu?" tanya Hizaki lembut.

"Ngga Bu, kayaknya ada yang ngomongin saya deh.." Jawab Kamijo sambil usep2 ingus *euuh!* pake tissue.

"Hoo.. yaudah.."

**-Balik ke Lapangan-**

Kamijo yang sudah di posisi awal segera memberitahukan bahwa upacara boleh dilaksanakan. Ruki berdehem sambil menyiapkan mentalnya. Ia segera maju mendekati mic dan membuka buku protocol.

"Upacara hari senin tanggal sekian bulan sekian tahun sekian juga segera dimulai. Pemimpin barisan harap menyiapkan barisannya." Ucap Ruki dengan suara merdunya sebagai MC kali ini.

Udah keliatan deh tuh anak nerpes (baca: nervous) , tuh buktinya keringet dingin ucah pada nyosor kemana-mana (?).

"SIAAAAPP GERAAAAK!" seru Chiyu, Yuji, Masato, Nao dan Shou bersamaan.

"Upacara dimulai, pemimpin upacara memasuki lapangan sepak bola."

.

.

.

.

"..."

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

"ANJIR SALAH! WOY SALAH! ULAAANG! Ehem, pemimpin upacara memasuki lapangan upacara." Ulang Ruki setelah sebelumnya mencak2 OOC karena mengakui kesalahannya.

**Upacara diulangi ==**

"Upacara bendera ah kelamaan. Langsung deh. Pemimpin upacara memasuki lapangan upacara." Kata Ruki sambil membuat semua peserta dan guru sweatdrop.

Reita dengan langkah tegap memasuki lapangan upacara. Jangan kira si ketua kelas ngga nervous. Tuh noseband-nya sampe basah.

"Pembina upacara menaiki mimbar utama, peserta disiapkan."

"SIAAAAPP GERAAAKK!" teriak Reita lantang.

"Pst, tumben tuh si lakban bisa." Bisik Kai pada Uruha dan Aoi yang ada di depannya.

"Ih, lo masa kaga tahu sih! Kemaren dia latian kilatnya dia sampe hampir ngompol lho. au deh sekarang gimana." Balas Uruha prihatin.

"Iya ya. Gw tahu." Balas Kai.

"NGGA BISA DIEM YE." Sundul Pak Meev pake tongkat pel-pel'an.

"Aduh aduh ampun bapaaaakkk."

"Psst, habis ini kita lho!" peringat Aoi deg-degan.

"Ah elu bikin gue tambah deg-deg'an TTATT." Kata Hiroto.

"Ehem, Pengibaran sang Merah Putih."

Hiroto yang berada di tengah-tengah Tora dan Saga bener-bener merasa nervous. Keringat dingin mengcur deras membuat bendernya basah. Mereka melakukan tugas paskib dengan cukup baik.

"Bendera siap!" seru Hiroto.

"KEPADAAAAAAAAAAA YANG MULIA KAMIJO! HORMAT GERAKKKKK!"

"krik"

"ASTAGA! YA AMPUN! SALAH!" teriak Reita sama OOC-nya dengan Ruki.

"Ehem. KEPADA SANG MERAH PUTIH! HORMAT GERAKK!"

Ko-ki dengan sigap memasang tangannya di hadapan paduan suara kelas IX-E.

.

.

_**Indonesia tanah airku, tanah tumpah darahku**_

_**Di sanalah aku berdiri jadi pandu Ibuku**_

_**Indonesia kebangsaanku, bangsa dan-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

"AMPUN MPON! BENDERANYA KEBALIK!" teriak Kamijo dengan suara bass-nya.

"ASTAGA!" seru Hiroto panik. Ia segera menurunkan bendera dan memasangnya dengan benar.

"B, bendera uda bener." Kata Hiroto.

"Ehem, KEPADA BENDERA MERAH PUTIH! HORMAT GERAK!."

**It is cheesed with power and the morality of which it goes mad**

**A lot of people became dogs having tied to the chain**

**Your happy there?**

**Iwant to be enjoying the life though it will knock against-**

'**KRIK**'

.

.

.

"Ehem, maaf. Salah.." Ucap Ko-ki blushing.

Well, sudah tadi salah bendera-nya, sekarang salah lagunya. Mungkin bagi Pak Kamijo yang sekarang lagi menahan amarahnya berpikir nasionalisme anak-anak IX-E ini benar-benar sangat sungguh, super ultra duper-*PLAK* ehem, kurang. Buktinya, harusnya menyanyikan lagu Indonesia Raya kenapa malah Silly God Disco yang dinyanyiin? ==

"B, bendera siap." Kata Hiroto mengulangi adegan.

Ternyata untuk yang ketiga kalinya pengibaran bendera berlangsung dengan aman dan damai. Acara berikutnya.. Let's see *buka list* oh, mengheningkan cipta! Kita lihat apakaha bakal sukses?

"Mengheningkan cipta di pimpin pembina upacara."

"Untuk mengenang jasa para pahlawan yang telah gugur demi bangsa Negara kita hiks (?) marilah kita hiks, berdoa untuk mereka hiks.. WOI! SAPA NEH YANG TARO BAWANG DI SINI!"

Wo, ternyata tadi Reno yang usil meletakkan semangkuk berisi berbagai macam bawang yang sudah diulek kasar sehingga menimbulkan efek pedas. Kamijo melirik Reno, Ruki dan Takeru yang ternyata ketiga-tiganya sudah memakai masker khusus *itu lho yang dipake teroris (?)*.

"Hiks, au ah! Hiks, mengheningkan cipta dimulai!"

Karena sukses, jadi saya skip mengheningkan ciptanya huakakak 8D jadi sekarang masuk ke pembacaan UUD.

"Pembacaan Undang Undang Dasar 1945." Titah Ruki.

Dengan sigap Shin maju dan berdiri diatas mimbar kecil. dengan gugup suaranya yang enak mulai melantunkan isi pembukaan UUD itu. Sepertinya Shin sukses besar. Begitu mau kembali ketempat tidak sengaja ia menginjak ekor si boncel *kucing lho ya* yang bobok dengan innocentnya. Membuat si kucing terbangun yang kemudian nemplok di muka Kamijo.

"YAA KAMI-SAMA MUKA GUE IRITASI! AAARFFHHHHH TIDAAKK MUKA INDAH GUEEEEE!" Tereak Pak Kamijo histeris ia berlarian ke sana kemari dengan si boncel masi menancapkan kuku yang sudah di meni-pedi sama Tora *kurang kerejaan kan dia?*dibacok gitar* di muka alus nan indah Kamijo.

Guru-guru pun panik dan segera menolong Pak Kamijo.

'NUFUFU RASAIN! TUH AKIBATNYA MACEM-MACEM SAMA KITA!' batin IX-E kompak.

"Ehem. Anak-anak, upacara tetap dilanjutkan." Ucap Bu Hizaki.

"YAAAHHHHHHH"

"UDA AH! LO PADE DIEM! INI PERINTAH GUEEEE!" Teriak Hizaki murka sambil nuding-nuding para peserta upacara.

"Ehem.. Maaf karena semua guru sibuk, yang jadi Pembina upacaranya ng.. kamu!" tunjuk Bu Hizaki pada Shoui.

"Lha Buk! Kok saya sih? Kan yang laen masih ada! D: " seru Shou ga terima.

"BAH! SEBODO! UDA SANA!" marah Bu Hizaki.

"Bu, Pak Kamijo gimana?" tanya Miko.

"Oh,.. Ng.. Keadannya buruk. Wajahnya sudah tidak dapat tertolong lagi TTATT." Jawab Bu Hizaki nangis Bombay.

"**INNALILLAHIIIIIII**" jawab anak-anak serempak.

"Hush, Cuma wajahnya kok == orangnya sehat."

"BU! Saya dapet SMS dari Pak 'Yavi! Katanya Pak Kamijo udah operasi plastic! Pake mukanya tukan es cao depan sekolah!" seru Nao sambil membuka Hapenya.

Dan reaksi Bu Hizaki...

.

.

.

.

**MUNTAH**

.

.

.

"**INNALILLAHIIIIIII!**"

Dengan sukses beberapa anggota PMR segera menggotong Bu Hizaki yang shock. Shou segera ditimpukin sepatu agar mau naek ke mimbar utama.

.

.

.

Upacara dimulai **lagi**.

.

.

.

"Ehem.. Pembacaan Pancasila dipimpin oleh Pembina upacara."

Reno dengan gaya sekseh-nya berjalan menuju Shou yang sudah menahan nosebleed-nya. Reno bergidik ngeri saat tahu ada sebuah pandangan mematikan a.k.a death glare dari arah petugas paskib. Yang melancarkan hal seperti itu tentu saja Saga yang mempertahankan posisinya sebagai Seme dari Shou.

"Untuk diikuti."

"**PANCASILA!**

**SATU! Capek gue langsung yeh.**

**LIMA KEADILAN SOSIAL BAGI SELURUH RAKYAT INDONESIA."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-**krik**-

Meski begitu tentu saja tidak ada yang berani berteriak mempotes Shou dan hanya bisa mengikuti. Karena semua siswa juga mengerti mencari masalah dengan Shou = mencari masalah dengan Saga.

"Amanat Pembina upacara, barisan di istirahatkan."

"UNTUK AMANAT ISTIRAHAT DI TEMPAAT GRAAAAKKK!"

"Fuh!"

"Lho! KOK DUDUK?" tanya Reita saat mendapati anak buah (baca:peserta upacara)nya duduk.

"Lha tadi katanya istirahat mas.." Ucap Jyou innocent.

"Yaudah, ngga papa duduk aja lagi, aku juga capek!" kata author ga bener.

*sigh*

"**Ehem. JAMAAAH!**" Seru Shou mengangkat tangannya

" ...**Iya?..**" Balas semua siswa ragu.

"**OOOHH JAMAAAH!**"

"**ALLHAMDULLILAAAAHH!**"

.

.

.

.

"Aduh, turunin Shou dia mulai ga waras. Kamu apain dia semalem? ==" tanya Shinpei pada Saga.

"Ehehe.. Cuma gue 'mainin' kok.. Tau deh kenapa dia.." Jawab Saga innocent.

"Ngga usah diturunin seru atuh." Kata Tora dan Hiroto sambil merekam kelakuan Shou.

"M, mau diapain tuh Video ntar?" tanya Aoi Ipeh *IV* Horror.

"MASUKIN YUTUB." Jawab keduanya.

"Wah, boleh ikutan dong." Kata Ryouga sambil memasang handphone-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"**JAMAAH! Hari ini gue yang jadi pembinanya! Lo tau kagak? IX-E itu kelas gueeee! Kelas paling ngeksis yang pernah adaaaaa! Masa kelas ELIT kayak kita dijadiin petugas sih? AAA GUE KAGAK SETUJUUUU! Makanya tuh Pak Kamijo kena karma! Makanya para Jamaah! Jangan cari masalah sama kita-kita! ^0^d**"

.

.

.

.

Ok, mari kita sudahi sampai di sana. Sebab isi ceramah agama dadakan (?) Shou berikutnya adalah tentang kegantengan dan keimutannya. Dengan kata lain, ia memuji dirinya sendiri di atas mimbar. Diikuti dengan beberapa siswa yang uda tamat gara-gara pidato tidak kalah toa-nya dari Kamijo. Amanat hancur-hancuran selesai disampaikan. Reita kembali menyiapkan barisannya.

"Pembacaaan Do'a."

Takeru segera maju dan membuka buku Do'a-nya. Ia berdehem sebentar, mengatur nafas dan membuat dirinya serileks mungkin supaya nervous-nya tidak terlihat.

"**TUHAN! BIKIN MUKA GUE JADI MAKIN KIYUT!**"

"**AMIN! AKU JUGA!**" seru siswi yang lain serta uke wannabe.

"**BUAT SUARA GUE MAKIN IMUT!** **BUAT**-"

'**BLETAK**'

.

.

Wuoh dari jarak entah berapa meter Shinpei melancarkan lemparan stick drum mautnya. Takeru berdehem dan kembali membacakan doa yang seharusnya ==

"Menyanyikan lagu mars SMP PEACE SMILE." (ini acara tambahan biar seru :p)

"Oi, ayo!" peringat Chiyu pada Ko-ki.

"ehe, iya." Balas Ko-ki sambil berjalan keposisinya.

"kaset siap?" bisik Ruki pada Nao yang ternyata sudah siap di bagian sound system. Nao mengacungkan jempol diikuti dengan isyarat Ruki pada Ko-ki bahwa mereka siap.

"Satu dua tiga, mulai."

_**Don't call my name**_

_**Don't call my name.**_

_**Alejandrooooo~**_

_**I'm not your babe **_

_**I'm not your babe~**_

"WUOH! SALAAAH! ITU LAGU GUEEE!" seru Nao saat menyadari laptop yang seharusnya melantunkan lagu mars SMP berubah menjadi lagi Alejandro-Lady Gaga.

_**Rah, rah, ah, ah, **_

_**ah Roma, roma, ma  
><strong>_

_**Gaga, ooh, la, la **_

_**Want your bad romance  
><strong>_

_**Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah **_

_**Roma, roma, ma **_

_**Gaga, ooh la la **_

_**Want your bad romance**_

.

.

.

.

**-Krik-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nao, gw tau lo suka Lady Gaga tapi please gue pengen upacara ini berkahir dengan segera TTATT" pinta Shou memelas.

"S, sori Shou! Ini error neh Q.Q"

.

.

.

**10 menit kemudian**

.

.

.

"SUDAH BERESS!" seru Nao bahagia. Ia memangdang beberapa teman seperjuangan (baca:petugas upacara) yang sudah lumutan.

"NYANYIKAN LAGU MARS SMP!" seru Ko-Ki lantang dalam posisi siap.

-click music start-

_**JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG JENGGG**_

_**TTETT TETET TETTTT TETETT TETETETETTETEETTTTT!**_

_**KAMI ANAK PE ES! KAMI ANAK PEACE AND SMILE! **_

_**BERBAKTI PADA GURU! BERBAKTI PADA ORTU!**_

_**JAYALAH SMP PS! JAYALAH SMP PS! JAYALAH SLAMA'LAMANYA!**_

_**AKU ANAK DIDIK PS! SEKOLAH PEACE AND SMILE! **_

_**KAMI SELALU RIANG, SELALU TERSENYUM, SELALU BAHAGIA**_

_**KARENA KAMI ANAK PE ES! **_

_**LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA**_

(PERHATIAN, Lirik ngawur)

"Selesai." Ucap Ko-ki dengan sungguh bahagia.

_**Oh her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shining<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day<br>Yeah I know, I know  
>When I compliment her<br>She won't believe me  
>And its so, it's so<br>Sad to think she don't see what I see  
>But every time she asks me do I look okay<br>I say  
>When I see your face<br>There's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing<br>Just the way you are**_

"VRAAAIIT! UDAH NAOO NGGA SELESE-SELESE NEEEHH TTATT" seru Shou. Nao Cuma cengengesan sambil mematikan winamp-nya.

"E, err.. WUAH! Laporan pemimpin upacara kepada pembina upacara bahwa upacara telah selesai~" Ujar Ruki girang.

Reita maju kedepan dengan langkah tegap namun ringan menunjukkan bahwa ia bahagia sekali saat mendengar upacara selesai. Sedangkan anak-anak IX-E yang lain sepertinya juga ikut bahagia. Terlihat dari air muka mereka yang sumingrah bagai mendengar ajakan makan gratis sepuasanya di hotel berbintang *ngaco*.

"LAPOR! Upacara udah selese dilaksanain!"

"BUYAR! BUYAAAARR SONOOO!" balas Shou sewot. Ok, something wrong with him today ==

"S, siap." Balas Reita.

"Pembina upacara meninggalkan mimbar utama diikuti oleh bapak dan ibu guru."

Shou dengan bahagianya turun dari mimbar dan langsung menuju tempat Saga berdiri. Ia memeluk manja Saga. Sepertinya Shou sudah kena santet Saga *dihantam bass*.

"Upacara selesai, barisan dibubarkan."

"TANPA PENGHORMATAN, BUBAR BARISAN JALAN!" Seru Reita.

.

.

.

.

**Classroom**

.

.

.

.

"Fiyuh capek! Ini Cuma sekali seumur hidup gue begini!" kata IV.

"Iyalah. Besok-besok kita bolos aja terus! Gue kapok jadi petugas ==" timpal Ruki.

"Iya suara gue jadi serak tereak-tereak melulu." (Reita).

"Hiks, kulit mulus gue jadi terbakar matahari " (Reno)

"Ngga papa bebh, kamu masih cantik kok ^^" (Ryoga).

"Huwee Make-Up gue luntur kena keringet ." (Uru)

"Ngga papa bebh, kamu masih kiyut kok ^^." (Awo)

"Yelah udah sono yang lopey-dopey ke kamar mandi sono ==" sergah Tora kesel.

"uuu Tora sama aku aja :D" ajak pon hepi.

"Udah ye gue ama Shou mau pesen hotel dulu." Pamit Saga.

Ketika semua anak sudah mau cabut, datanglah Nyai Nyonya Bu Yang Mulia Hizaki.

"KALIAAANN!" panggi Hizaki murka.

"Eya Bu?" jawab anak-anak.

"SARAP!"

"Makasih =D" balas anak-anak lagi.

"IIIHH!"

"Bu! BUUUUU! IBUUUU!" Seru Awowi heboh.

"Y, ya nak?" Tanya Hizaki.

"Jangan ngamuk-ngamuk Bu.. Ntar cantiknya ilang gimana?" Kata Aoi. Maksud hati ngerayu sih.

"Eh.. Iya sih.. AAA Percuma TTATT Abang Kamijong uda berubah wajah DX"

"Ehm Bu! Saya dapet SMS dari Pan 'Yavi lagi. Katanya Pak Kamijo operasi plastic lagi XD sekarang mukanya kaya GACKT Bu!" Hibur Nao.

"Masa? AYAANGKKUUU!" seru Hizaki sambil ngibrit ke Rumah sakit.

"Babay buk.. Hati-hati.." Ucap anak-anak serempak.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>GYAAA MAAAFKAN SAYA SUDAH BUAT YANG BEGINIAN TAT saya ada ide nista begini saya post Q.Q mohon review desu! oh iya, bagi yang merasa sedikit familiar dengan gaya penyajiannya, fic ini terisnpirasi dari seorang author di fandom pandora hearts dengan tema fic yang sama yaitu 'upacara' saya hanya mengambil beberapa gaya bahasanya saja :) moho pengertiannya NO FLAME PELASE ^^V<p> 


End file.
